Philosopher's Stone or Shikon Jewel?
by The Black Inferno Devil
Summary: After a few minutes of running, he came upon a VERY big tree in the middle of a clearing. A blackheaded girl in a normal schoolgirl outfit, and a whiteheaded boy in red clothes. The boy was face first on the ground, and around the girl’s neck was a bigger


**Philosophers Stone or Shikon Jewel? **

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Al, Inuyasha, Kagome, or the rest of the Inuyasha group.

Kyrie: -Whispers- although she wishes she owned Ed.

Black Inferno: I HEARD THAT!

Kyrie: Eep.

Black Inferno: Oh well. By the way, this is my first fic, so no flames. If there is something wrong, tell me in a NICE way. ON WITH THE STORY! Oh yeah….. Almost forgot. SQUEEEE!

**Chapter One: Ed 'n Al **

"Al?"

"Yes, brother?"

"We have been walking for an hour now, and I would like to know. WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" Said a blond headed youth.

The one called Al was a seven-foot piece of armor. Now, I know what your thinking, how could someone BE a seven-foot piece of armor? Well, if you don't already know, you will just have to watch the series. Cause I'm not going to explain.

"Ed, how would I know, you have the map." The brothers where walking through a large forest, in the middle of nowhere. Ed was starting to get very annoyed.

"No, I thought you had it." Ed replied.

"I don't have it! I gave it to you almost two miles ago!" Al reminded Ed.

"It doesn't match up. It's almost like we went back in time or something……" He stopped walking, looking at an old well. "WE'VE BEEN HERE ALREADY! How did we get into this mess anyways?" He sat down on the edge of the well, deep in thought.

"_Well, we had a lead on the stone finally, but of course, it's all the way in some place called Japan. I fell into that well, and we ended up here. Crazy if you ask me..."_

Ed looked up when he head a cry of "SIT!" and a loud thump. He got up, leaving a confused Al behind. "Stay right there, I will be right back."

After a few minutes of running, he came upon a VERY big tree in the middle of a clearing. A black-headed girl in a normal schoolgirl outfit, and a white-headed boy in red clothes. The boy was face first on the ground, and around the girl's neck was a bigger piece of the same gem as Edhad in his hand. _"That must be the Philosophers Stone!" _A gleam in Ed's auburn eyes told what he was planning on doing.

Inuyasha's Point of View:

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" said a sitting Inuyasha.

"You shouldn't treat Shippo like that! He is just a kid after all!" yelled Kagome.

"He started it!" replied Inuyasha.

"How childish is that?" she said to herself. Inuyasha turned around, facing the tree. A rustle in the bushes caught Kagome's attention. Suddenly, a blonde teen in a red coat jumped out of the bushes. The back of his coat had a symbol she had never seen before, a winged, crucified serpent. Inuyasha turned back around, dumbstruck. The short teen ran up to Kagome, snatched the jewel, and before she could react, disappeared back the way he came.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going with my jewel!" hollered Inuyasha after he recovered.

"What do you mean your jewel? Never mind, just go after him!" Inuyasha scowled, and then ran off in the direction the thief took. It didn't take long to find him. He was sitting on the edge of the well, next to someone in a strange suit of armor.

"Give me back the jewel!" demanded Inuyasha.

"Al, you stay out of this, I'll take care of him." Ed turned back to Inuyasha. "What are you going to do about it?" He yelled back.

"I was hoping you where going to say that." Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga; the teen just stared at it.

"Ed, be careful!" yelled Al. Ed clapped his hands together, and made his right arm into his infamous sword.

"You want this?" Ed held up Kagome's piece of the jewel. "Come and get it." He put the shard in his pocket; then charged Inuyasha. He dodged the blow with ease, and then jumped back, getting ready to use the Wind scar. He held the sword above his head, and slashed downward. Thinking quickly, Ed created a wall of stone. When the smoke cleared, in the rubble stood a dummy with Ed's coat. It was sticking its tongue at Inuyasha.

"What the hell?" He looked around, but there was no sign of Ed. Suddenly, Ed jumped out of the remaining dust, about to spear him. Inuyasha knocked him back, and then charged. As they where exchanging blows, Kagome had found Al in the nearby forest.

"Who are you? And why did your brother steal my Shikon jewel shard?" questioned Kagome.

"I am Alphonse Elric. That is my brother, Ed. We really need the Philosophers Stone. Please understand that." explained Al.

"Wait, Philosophers Stone? That's the Shikon Jewel. Now, why do you need it?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if I should show you without Ed."

"Oh, I think he'll understand."

"Alright, if you insist." Al removed the helmet, to revile an empty suit of armor.

"Ack! How… How can you t-talk without a body!" Kagome looked stupefied.

"Sorry." He replaced his helmet. "It's a long story." He looked out to the clearing, where the battle was taking a turn for the worst for Ed. He was on the ground, blocking blow after blow. Inuyasha knocked his arm to his side; then held the Tetsusaiga above his head, about to kill him. The force of Inuyasha's blow to his arm sent the two smaller jewel shards flying off into the grass. A couple of Naraku's insects picked them up and flew off.

"SIT!" screamed Kagome, forcing Inuyasha to the ground. Ed scrambled away, into the forest with Al.

"Um… What just happened?" asked Ed.

"Don't ask. Are you alright brother?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha walked up to Ed, scowling.

"Ed, that's not the Philosophers Stone. Give it back." Said Al. Also scowling, Ed handed over the shard. "Do you mind if we come along with you? We don't know how to get home."

"Fine with us." Said Kagome.

"WHAT!" yelled Inuyasha.

Ed's Point of View:

'_This place is like nothing I've seen… How in the world did he get such a big sword out of such a small sheath? It don't make since.'_ Ed wondered to himself silently as he watched the two bicker like an old couple. The place's geography was like that of Japan's, but there where no landmarks like back then. All this thinking was making his head hurt. _'And what's with the dog ears? Is he trying to look like a chimera?' _

He pulled Al aside. "Al, do you see what I see?" Ed motioned towards Inuyasha's head.

"I noticed them when you where fighting… Do you think he's a chimera?" Al sounded somewhat worried. The brother's experience with animals fused to humans was not good.

"He might be. There is no way to be sure unless we asked, or felt them." Ed sighed; he knew that was an impossible thing, considering the fact that Inuyasha wouldn't be too pleased.

"We'll have to stick with them for the time being." Ed sat down on a stump.

This was actually a story I had up a while ago. I combined the first two chapters, added some stuff, and changed the wording of the original. I hope you like it. I might update if I get some reviews (and pocky).


End file.
